1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to materials suitable for making cores and molds for the casting a directional solidification of advanced superalloy materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Advanced superalloy materials, such as NiTaC-13, and other similar metal eutectic alloys are cast and directionally solidified at temperatures of about 1700.degree. C. and above for upwards of 30 hours exposure thereto. Therefore, cores and molds employed therewith must have high temperature strength and nonreactivity with the molten metal. That is, the mold and core material must not dissolve in the cast molten metal nor form an excessively thick interface compound with the molten metal. The cores also must be compatible with the advanced superalloy to prevent hot tearing, or hot cracking, during solidification.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide new and improved materials for making cores and molds for the casting of advanced superalloy materials.
Another object of this invention is to provide new and improved materials for making cores and molds for the casting of advanced superalloy materials which are also easily removable from castings without detrimentally affecting the metal casting.
Other objects of this invention will, in part, be obvious and will, in part, appear hereinafter.